


In Another Life Time

by LittleVala



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Mentions Sha're
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleVala/pseuds/LittleVala
Summary: Vala tells Daniel that she met Sha're once.





	In Another Life Time

"I met her once." Vala mused as her hand softly traced the outline of a woman in a picture on Daniel's mantle.

"Who?" Daniel asked as he came out of the kitchen carrying two steaming mugs of coffee. His attention focused on setting them on the coffee table with out spilling.

"Amaunet. Well, that was how I knew her." Vala left the mantle to sit on the couch were Daniel had already taken a seat. Daniel paused with his coffee cup halfway to his lips. He hadn't been prepared for that.

"Uh...you...uh you never mentioned that before." Daniel cocked his head slightly with confusion as to why it had taken her this long to mention it. It wasn't like Daniel hadn't ever mentioned Sha're before.

"I wasn't sure it was the same woman until I saw the photo." Vala blew on her coffee to cool it down before taking a test sip. "I had been host to Qetesh for five years by then. Camulus and Qetesh had joined many other system lords on a neutral planet," she paused and let out a small chuckle. "To talk about you actually."

"Me?" Daniel asked incredulously. He knew at the time him and Sg-1 has pissed off the Goa'ulds but has they really singled him out?

"No, not you specifically but about the Tau'ri problem." Vala corrected herself. Daniel stayed quiet not wanting to scare Vala out of actually opening up for once. Vala caught his gaze and quickly averted her eyes back down to her coffee. His look had become to intense for her. Maybe she shouldn't have brought up Sha're. "I remember Qetesh was instantly jealous of her beauty. Qetesh was never one who liked being showed up in the looks department. Jealousy was definitely not a foreign emotion to her." Vala took another sip of her coffee. "On Goa'uld controlled planets it was common to hear that nothing of the host remains." Vala explained.

"Yeah, we ran in to that a few times. Obviously not true." Daniel tipped his cup toward her to make a point.

"Right, well, when you spend a lot of time looking out your own eyes with nothing else to do you tend to pick up on subtlties you'd otherwise never notice." Another pause. She wasn't intentionally trying to draw this out but she wasn't quite sure how to explain it to Daniel.

"Go on..." Daniel encouraged.

"You see anytime the Tau'ri were mentioned Amaunet would..." Vala contorted her face as she tried to think of the right word, "flinch, I suppose. It was very minimal. Qetesh never noticed it. I believe Sha're was never too far from the surface while Amaunet possessed her." She took another sip as she concluded her story.

"I see, well thank you for sharing that with me." Daniel's confused look was still plastered all over his face.

"Ugh," Vala groaned in irritation. "I'm sorry, what I'm trying to say is Sha're was a strong woman. Many hosts, when taken over, become completely submissive and are overrode easily by the Goa'uld inhabiting them." Vala attempted to explain. Daniel set his coffee on the table and made is way to the mantle. Gingerly he picked up the photo that Vala had previously been examining.

"I use to keep this on my desk at the SGC. I'm not really sure when I brought it home. Maybe it was after I had ascended and the team packed up my things, and then I just never brought it back to the SGC." Daniel let out a sigh as he set the picture back down. "After Sha're was taken a member of our team, Kawalski, became host to an infant Goa'uld. Unfortunately he died while being host but I had hope that I could save Sha're because if nothing of the host remained than how did the Goa'uld possessing Kawalski know the access codes specific to the SGC?" Daniel turned back to look at Vala. Vala caught his eyes with her own. Sometimes when he looked at Vala she reminded him of Sha're. Both were curious beings with a child-like wonder of the world. Both, even in the face of death, remained strong and courageous.

"Vala-" Daniel began but was interrupted.

"I know Daniel, you love her." Vala placed her mug next to his and left the comfort of the couch. She nervously rubbed her hands down her jeans and made her way to the coat rack to grab her jacket. "Well, I had a lovely time last night Daniel but I should be going." Vala folded her jacket over her arm and reached for the door handle. Daniel, quicker than her, gently turned her back around toward him.

"No, Vala, I loved her. I'll always love her but I buried her, what seems like, a life time ago. I had to move on after she passed away and I did." Daniel took Vala's coat and placed it back on the rack. He then pulled her back toward the couch and down to sit on his lap. Vala couldn't help but smile at him. She loved when he took control. "We both have our pasts but we also have our future. I want my future to be with you, Vala. I'm in this for the long haul... no matter how crazy that makes me because I love you." Daniel barely finished his sentence before Vala's lips were pressed against his. She tasted of coffee and the hazelnut creamer that she insisted he ruin her coffee with. He couldn't deny that it did taste pretty good especially when it was on her lips.

"I love you too." She whispered in a break between kisses. Daniel pulled back and smiled at her. She returned it and followed it with an even deeper kiss than before. Vala drove him crazy in more ways than one but damn did he love her.


End file.
